


《情有独钟》chapter 35

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [35]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	《情有独钟》chapter 35

天色变暗后，地处市中心的一处别墅内正是热闹的时候。小情侣搬新家的乔迁宴又赶上领证当天，按朴正洙的意思得好好庆祝，把主宅的佣人指挥到小别墅做一顿丰盛晚餐，亲自去李东海最喜欢的那家甜品店买了蛋糕。  
金希澈得知乔迁宴的事后，在大洋彼岸紧赶慢赶处理完手头的工作，赶着当天下午落地机场。他落地以后看见自己弟弟几个小时前更新了动态，两个大红色的结婚证外加一张露着大白牙的合照，当即两眼一黑。还没来得及心塞，秘书处发来几百条消息，无间断汇报集团股票几个小时内的涨幅。  
他一路忍到出关，坐上车后长舒口气，对着空气狠狠啐骂几句，竟然趁着他不在家的时候拐卖李东海。

金希澈到李东海家的时候里边正热火朝天地聊天，来的都是关系亲近的人，李赫宰除了金钟云和杨韬以外谁都没叫，李东海也没什么想叫来玩的人，曺圭贤又不在国内，只有自己的亲哥和朴正洙。  
金希澈在门口站了半天没人理，还是朴正洙率先看到门外愤怒的雕像。

“你们聊着，我去开门。”

朴正洙笑意盈盈走过去，拉开铁门抱了抱他“回来了。”

金希澈刚刚被无视而飙升的怒气值瞬间降回原点，omega柔和的信息素轻易抚平他风尘仆仆归来的疲惫，帮他关上院门指了下院子。

“都在那边呢，今晚就住这儿？省着来回折腾，我给东海买了他想吃的蛋糕，俩人在那边跟朋友玩呢。”

他们两人边走边聊，几日没见拉起家常细碎温暖，朴正洙絮絮叨叨地讲起最近他不在家时发生的事，一路说到现在。说到李东海要找自己促膝长谈时，金希澈扬起下巴坏笑瞥人一眼。  
“那可不行，我晚上只跟你聊天。”

“啧，胡说什么呢。”朴正洙嗔怪地瞪过去一眼，快步走回桌前。

野餐桌已经摆好了餐具，金希澈走过去还没开口，李东海不知道因为什么突然大笑起来，整个人倒进李赫宰怀里，笑得脖子都染上粉红。  
李赫宰回身看见金希澈，笑着拍拍怀里的小家伙把人拉起来。  
“你哥回来了。”

李东海这才看见金希澈，大眼睛十分真诚。  
“哎？？我怎么刚刚没听见？”

你当然没听见了，你忙着往你家大兵怀里钻呢。  
金希澈翻了个白眼，随手拉过一把椅子坐下。李东海立马神秘兮兮凑过来，熟练翻出相册的照片怼到他面前，然后压低声音。  
“哥你快看！”

屏幕上是两本叠在一起的结婚证。金希澈扫了一眼，咬紧牙关按捺住心底的酸涩，笑着摸摸李东海的头发。  
“挺好，总算不是非法同居了。”

“后边还有呢！！”

李东海继续滑动屏幕，不管金希澈愿不愿意，自顾自说自己的，一边唠唠叨叨一边把照片翻给金希澈看，几张照片从结婚证的正面一直拍到结婚证的背面。末了，颇为自豪地拍拍金希澈的肩膀，又把合照的那页翻出来。  
“是不是挺帅的？”

金希澈笑着应声，趁李东海兴奋地给他展示自己和李赫宰今天的自拍时快速扫了眼李赫宰。在新婚alpha敢怒不敢言的扭曲神色中，光明正大地亲了下李东海的颈侧，顺带着吸一口香甜的蜂蜜蛋糕味信息素。  
李赫宰看的清清楚楚，登时捏紧手中的杯子。就算是亲哥他也吃醋，李东海只有他可以动手动脚，被亲一下就像猫咪一样炸毛的可爱反应只有他可以看。  
李东海没察觉到他的醋意，仍然在兴奋的给金希澈展示结婚证，连比划带说的给他讲领证时自己的心路历程。金希澈余光瞄着李赫宰的反应，挑了挑眉十分得意，甩了个嘲讽的眼神过去，专心听李东海讲话，时不时吐槽几句惹来李东海大呼小叫的反驳。

乔迁宴叫来的虽然都是互相之间听过大名的，但身份差距十分大，唯一的相交点便是在李赫宰和李东海这里，今天也是第一次正式的见面。  
好在大家都好相处，碰了几次杯便就混熟了。金钟云刻意隐掉身上的戾气，笑起来中气十足莫名的接地气。杨韬起先胆战心惊一阵，后来也跟着放开，和金钟云划酒拳赢了以后搭着肩膀开怀大笑。  
金希澈其实原本想给李东海好好办一个party，毕竟李东海这孩子特别喜欢热闹，他们家也一向排场摆惯了。他之前跟李东海在电话里提起这事，却没想到遭到了拒绝，李东海软着嗓音说只想让关系亲密的朋友来就行了。

“我记得你不是喜欢热闹点的，怎么突然就不要了？”

已酒过三巡，李东海脸颊有一点红，他不太能喝酒，喝了一小杯已经开始觉得晕了。听到金希澈的问话沉思一阵，思索要怎么回答。  
他也是李赫宰求婚那天以后突然意识到的，求婚那天没有什么亲朋好友躲在一边看他们成功后出来欢呼，就只有他和李赫宰两个人，世界安静得仿佛只剩下彼此，那样子比众人欢呼更让他能全部的接收到李赫宰的爱。

“啊……就突然觉得，只有我和赫宰就够了，没有那么多人看着也很好，和真心祝福我们的人庆祝一下就行。”  
李东海撇了撇嘴“我有想婚礼最好也不要公开办了，就朋友家人一起见证一下就可以了。”

“嗯，也不是不行，只要你觉得好我依你，你结婚想怎么办都行。”金希澈答应一声，一边听着一边给朴正洙倒酒。本来就是两个人的事，当事人双方觉得好就好，他无所谓，只要李东海高兴怎么都行。  
闻言，李东海鼓了下脸，颇为无奈地叹了口气。

“可是赫宰不同意啊，说一定要比订婚宴办的风光，我之前都没看出他居然这么铺张浪费！”

“又在背后编排我。”李赫宰将沙拉放到桌上，轻拍李东海的头。  
“我就是想让大家都知道你是我的，别想打你的主意。”

而且不弄的好一点别人会笑话他。  
李赫宰在心里默默补充，他和李东海，傻子都知道是李东海吃亏。他改变不了家庭背景的既定事实，只好在这些可以做到的事上多下点功夫。至少要明明白白地告诉看热闹的人，他是爱他的。

李东海没他想的那么多，只以为是李赫宰要给自己脸面才这样。实在不怪他想的简单，他从小就不缺物质，一只快乐自由的小金丝雀，每一根羽毛干净柔软。生活是铺了一层天鹅绒毯子的，重重摔到地上也不会疼。  
小金丝雀沾了点酒从额头一路红到衣领，似是有向衣服内延伸的迹象。软绵绵地靠在李赫宰身上笑嘻嘻，双手在空中挥舞几下，突然在饭桌上出声。  
“我和赫宰领证啦！”

所有人一愣，循声望过去看见omega红扑扑的小脸，眼里闪烁着光，那束光只为李赫宰而亮。  
大约是大家的目光都带着笑意，李东海捂着脸埋头在李赫宰肩膀，闷闷地道“你们干嘛看我。”

金钟云好心替他解围，举起酒杯到半空“也是，那就祝新人白头偕老。”说完，指了下李赫宰“你俩，喝交杯酒，我们随意。”

在起哄声中李东海环过李赫宰的手臂，杯中的液体只喝了一小口便被李赫宰的另一只手夺下，捏捏脸要他别全喝光。也不知道是不是酒精的缘故，李东海觉得自己快要烧起来。  
“这杯不一样，我要喝完才行。”

这期间金希澈一直沉默，安静得不同寻常。朴正洙趁所有人注意力都在那边扯了扯金希澈的袖子，这位弟控哥哥这么多年小心呵护，总算等到李东海领证的那天，指不定现在心里怎么酸楚呢。

“难受了？”

“我又不暗恋他，为什么要难受。”金希澈轻哼一声。

朴正洙轻笑，目光略过那明显不自然的表情，覆住手背拍了拍。  
“总是要长大的嘛。”

桌上的人已经跑到院子另一头玩去了，露天架起来的烤架正在烤肉，他们劝走了佣人，自己亲自上阵去烤。这边只剩下他们两个人，朴正洙不再压低声音。

“李赫宰对他很上心，都快宠到天上去了，你不用太担心。”  
“依我看，李赫宰不像是那种会朝三暮四的人，你瞧这两年，一门心思都扑在东海身上呢。”

良久，金希澈叹了口气。  
他不是担心李东海的未来，只是有些感慨，一直小心护在身后的小不点长大了，不再跟在自己身后转来转去，转眼有自己的生活。  
不远处传来吵闹的声音，李东海被李赫宰一把抱起从烤架旁抱远，保持一贯的个性大吵大闹自己要去亲自烤一次，折腾起来没完没了的身影和调皮的小团子重合。金希澈又叹口气，托李东海的福，他至少提前了二十多年体验到了嫁孩子的感觉。

估摸着是因为年纪相仿，李东海跟杨韬能玩到一起去，俩人凑一块在烤架前研究倒什么佐料会好吃。李赫宰在不远处盯着两人的动作，有一搭没一搭地和金钟云聊天。卸去平日雷厉风行的面具后，金钟云和平凡alpha无异，悠闲地靠着椅背。这人一闲下来就想过过嘴瘾，拿谁开涮，就在旁边的李赫宰成为首要目标。

“你也太耐不住性子了，这就结了？”

李赫宰闻言无声地笑笑，手上的果酒晃了晃送入口中。他的视线一直牢牢黏在omega身上，跟着人的动作来回移动，不自觉流露出的温柔把金钟云搞的一阵恶寒，嫌弃地瞥他一眼。  
“知道你俩今天结婚，你收敛点行不行，我快要把晚饭吐出来了。”

“还没走到结婚那步的人确实不懂。”李赫宰眼睛都没眨，飞快答道。

金钟云冷哼一声，像李赫宰这种憨憨大兵当然不会懂恋爱期那种酸甜的快乐，每天只想着把人家小o怎么骗回家，也就是李东海这种没有恋爱经验的才会上当。想想还有点酸，钢琴家可是费了不少功夫才追到手，人家这一个，可是第一次见面就看对眼了。  
他瞥了眼另一边野餐桌上喝酒的金希澈，突然想起什么，他记得这金希澈可是出了名的护弟狂魔。金钟云换了个姿势，饶有兴趣地问道。  
“哎我听说，你俩领证金希澈不知道？”

“你都说是我俩了，只要东海知道不就行了？”

李东海叉着切好的肉跑过来喂给李赫宰，举着叉子等李赫宰的点评。他很少自己动手做这些事，有杨韬一步步教，还觉得挺有意思的。得到李赫宰的肯定以后转身去给金希澈送，金钟云等人跑远了些才继续。

“你都不怕那骨科老哥揍你？”

“我不领他才真的要揍我。”李赫宰眯起眼睛眺向远方，白天从民政局大楼出来以后李东海笑着扑上来，与刚刚席间突然大声宣布他们领证时害羞又得意的模样一同深深印在他脑海中。  
他试图让自己平静下来，却还是忍不住不停地幻想婚后生活。下班回到家，李东海正懒洋洋地斜靠在沙发上边看电视边等他。或许有一天加了一会儿班，接到家里催他回家的电话，委屈巴巴地抱怨着。

“那多烦啊，加班又不是出轨，问那么多干嘛。”金钟云终于忍不住插话，立刻遭到了新婚alpha的鄙视。被李赫宰用信息素顶了一下，木香的信息素若是能长出手，估计此刻已经扇了他一巴掌，正摩擦拳掌准备下一巴掌。

“你当然不懂，你离结婚这步还很远，不需要考虑这么多。”  
李东海在野餐桌旁冲他招了招手，李赫宰喝光手中的酒，离开前还不忘拍拍金钟云的肩膀好好刺激一番。  
“加油，祝你早日上岸。”  
说完，毫不留情走向另一边，留给金钟云一个得意洋洋又十分无情且欠揍的背影。

入夜，时针已经指向十点。 

李赫宰送走金钟云和杨韬以后回过身发现金希澈站在顶楼，他看了看还在花园里一起摆弄金希澈带回来的小礼物的两个omega，一个人走上楼。  
金希澈已经等了有一阵了，在顶楼的矮桌放好了酒杯。听到脚步声也没有回头，敲了敲栏杆淡淡开口。  
“坐吧。”

李赫宰依言坐好，他预料到金希澈一定会找自己谈话，求婚和领证金希澈都不在场，还有接下来的婚礼，无论哪一个他们都该好好聊聊。  
金希澈远远地看向楼下的两个人，微微勾起唇角。那两个家伙，是他生命里最重要的两个人，都好好的在他身边。  
他转身发现李赫宰已经为两个人倒好了酒，端着高脚杯抿了下洋酒，不自觉地偏过头去看了眼楼下花园，见金希澈似有开口的意思收回目光。  
一贯的游刃有余，一贯的闷葫芦，金希澈一见他这样就总忍不住想揍他。

“婚礼你们两个自己商量吧，我就不插手了。”

李赫宰点头答应，没什么异议。  
“礼金的事…”

“你还知道这事呢，哪有你这样先领证再谈这些的。”金希澈翻了个白眼，怪自己没教好李东海，傻了吧唧地跟人家扯证，也不先商量好礼金和婚礼。  
提到领证李赫宰终于有了反应，勾起嘴角看向楼下。

“都好，想要什么都行。”

金希澈垂眸不语，半天后动了动身体，沉默地将酒杯送到嘴边。夜风徐徐，金希澈的目光忽明忽暗，放下酒杯郑重说道。

“好好对他这话可能你都听腻了，我也说腻了，但是没办法，还是要说。”  
金希澈心底叹气自己像个老父亲一样。  
李赫宰却突然笑了起来，他很少在金希澈面前有这种鲜活的表情，酒精的缘故目光有些迷离。他跟楼下仰头看过来的小家伙摆了摆手，按了按自己的左胸膛，洋溢着幸福的笑容让金希澈有些失神。

“当然会照顾他，我和他有家了。”  
李赫宰想起自己背着人偷偷反复摸结婚证确认，胸腔内的那颗心快要跳出来。

“是我和他的家。”

李东海压根不知道金希澈和李赫宰谈了什么，生怕俩人打起来，瞪着眼睛在楼梯口等他们下来。刚才在楼下的时候朴正洙悄悄告诉他金希澈因为他领证的事黯然神伤了一会，借酒消愁的样子有点像失恋，不知道的还以为他们两个人真的是搞骨科。  
他想到这跺了跺脚，等的脚都站酸了，酒精的后劲涌上来还有些犯困，随着时间流逝嘴巴一点点撅起来。

确实是要好好谈一下的，金希澈余光瞥见玻璃门后晃来晃去的身影，选择无视。李赫宰对礼金的多少没什么意见，直说他给个数就行。  
李赫宰实在不太会说话，因此金希澈甚至产生了一种自己要卖弟弟的奇妙感觉。

“多少钱都行。”

听听这话说的，感觉下一秒就要签卖身契了。金希澈撇了下嘴，他家又不缺钱，给多给少没什么区别。主要是能对李东海好就行，其他的都好说。  
金希澈随意挥挥手“好说，你看着办吧，东海跟我说别让你为难，你随意就行。”

“这事不用跟家里长辈商量一下么？”李赫宰试探问道。  
看起来挺奇怪的，这兄弟俩似乎跟父母关系并不亲近，李东海大事小事全都只问金希澈，而金希澈对外只说老李董和夫人出国休养身体去了。休养了这么久，连李东海当年出事也没见他父母回来，事后还隐晦地打听了一下，李东海丝毫不在意地说父母根本不知道。  
他没有错过金希澈顿了下身形，然后淡淡说道。  
“不需要，我做主就行。”

“那婚礼……”

“你们俩按自己想的办。”

门外那道身影又晃出来，金希澈冲那边扬了扬下巴“东海着急了，你先回去吧。”

李赫宰答应一声，站起身后又转回来，郑重地再次承诺自己一定会照顾好李东海。  
金希澈微微颔首，心里却盘算起父母回来的事。他把父母安排送出国主要是为了朴正洙，当年分开是没有办法，一直忍到他将权力牢牢掌握在手里才放心大胆地寻找朴正洙。失而复得难能可贵，被金钱消耗得所剩无几的亲情自然比不上再次回到身边的爱人。  
更何况，李东海的相亲初衷究竟是为了什么他清楚得很，自家父母打的算盘他看的明白。

恍然间肩膀上搭上一只手，金希澈循着手臂看过去，朴正洙捏捏他的肩膀。  
“刚上来就看见你皱着眉。”

金希澈弯起嘴角，往旁边挪了挪让出位置。朴正洙把桌上的酒瓶推远，轻声道“东海什么时候办酒席？”

“他们俩没商量好，办了的话我爸妈得回来。”

朴正洙轻轻叹气，他知道自己是金希澈跟父母关系僵化的矛盾点。  
“我搬出去住吧，你也不能一直让叔叔阿姨在外边休假啊。”

“不用，你哪也不许去，我就不信这次回来我爸敢对你怎么样。没有联姻集团也没走下坡路，我看他还有什么话要说。”

“那是你亲爸，你别吓着东海。”朴正洙不赞同地望着金希澈，他们两个人认识了很久了，从第一次见面算起来也已经有十多年，他看着金希澈从脾气火爆的意气风发慢慢成长处事圆滑，只不过在他们的事上还跟当年一样。  
金希澈似乎考虑出对策，突然牵起他的手。

“下周有事吗？”

“怎么了？”

“那去领证吧，咱们早几年前就该领了。”  
金希澈转过头注视着他，朴正洙家出事的时候他们刚刚决定要结婚，没想到变故来得太快，洪水倒灌一样瞬间冲毁了所有。  
朴正洙微微笑起来，和当年被求婚时的笑容无异，轻声答应。

“我哥和正洙哥？”李东海闭着眼睛回想，他只记得突然间金希澈跟家里闹翻了天，从那以后关系就变得尴尬起来。他打小就只有哥哥陪着，跟父母关系原本也就一般，自然是向着金希澈的，所以不多问。  
他摇摇头“我也不记得了，好像当年快结婚了吧，突然就分手了。我哥可伤心了，又不能说，晚上偷偷去我房间哭。”

李赫宰捏捏他的脸“你这小脑瓜，就知道记我的错，怎么其他的一点也不记得。”

“我当时才多大！！”李东海忿忿不平“而且我爸一见到我就要我多留心alpha！我哪有心情管别的！”

李赫宰笑了笑，没再说什么，只将疑惑压在心底。  
等到把李东海哄睡着以后他拿起手机，翻到了几年前的社会新闻，手指在屏幕上停顿一阵，随后将手机放回床头。  
黑暗中发出微弱光线的手机屏幕停留在几年前的一个政治新闻通报，当时一位风光无限的政法口的书记因为贪污被拉下马，姓朴，家里有一个omega儿子。

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
————————————————  
大概四十章完结，番外讲带球的故事，感觉这个有点收不住了，写不完的写，差不多四十章左右能结束正文。  
谢谢喜欢~


End file.
